


The Stars Light the Road You Walk Fanart

by suarhnir



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir
Summary: I have been meaning to draw fanart inspired by fanfics I enjoyed reading. So here is the first.





	The Stars Light the Road You Walk Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Stars Light the Road You Walk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846073) by [Seito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito). 



[](http://imgbox.com/8NheFQwM)


End file.
